USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)
This page is so named to differentiate it from the identically named second USS Defiant (NX-74205). The [[USS Defiant|''USS Defiant'']] (NX-74205) was the prototype of the ''Defiant''-class of starships, launched in 2371 and assigned to Starbase Deep Space 9. The Defiant saw much action in the Dominion War and was destroyed by the Breen at the Second Battle of Chin'toka in 2375. Construction History The Defiant was originally designed in 2366, as the first of a new line of starships. While being officially designated as an escort, the Defiant-class was tasked with being able to fight and defeat the Borg. However, soon after the Defiant was completed, the diminishment of the Borg threat and several design flaws caused Starfleet Command to postpone the project. The shakedown crews noted that the Defiant's propulsion systems were overpowered relative to a ship its size, as the Defiant nearly "tore itself apart" during its shakedown cruise. The Defiant was also captured by the Romulans in 2368 when it fell into a trap meant for the Rogue Vulcan T'Urell. "Star Trek: Legacy" However, in early 2371, tensions between the Federation and the Dominion continued to escalate following the destruction of the USS Odyssey and the New Bajor colony in the Gamma Quadrant. Commander Benjamin Sisko traveled to Earth to stress the threat of the Dominion to Deep Space 9 and the Alpha Quadrant and request additional defenses. In response, Starfleet gave Sisko command of the Defiant and assigned it to DS9. An agreement signed between Starfleet and the Romulan Star Empire allowed a cloaking device to be installed aboard the Defiant in return for intelligence about the Dominion. (DS9 episodes: "The Search, Part I", and "Visionary"). Service History 2371 Shortly after its arrival at DS9, Sisko took the Defiant into the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to open negotiations with the Founders of the Dominion. With assistance from the Karemma, the Defiant was able to locate a Dominion communications relay near the Omarion Nebula. Shortly after arriving at the station, the Defiant was attacked by several Jem'Hadar attack ships and was boarded. The senior officers were taken to the Founders' homeworld in the Omarion Nebula and were placed in a simulation which depicted the Dominion attempting to gain a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. Once Constable Odo and Major Kira Nerys found them, the Founders allowed them to return home to DS9. (DS9 episode: "The Search, Part II"). Following the Defiant's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Chief Miles O'Brien and Commander Sisko worked on the design flaws to the ship's systems, which led to her being sent to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars where the repairs were carried out over several weeks. (DS9 novel: Proud Helios). starship.]] On stardate 48467.3, the Defiant was stolen by Maquis member, Thomas Riker, after he posed as Commander William T. Riker in order to gain access to the vessel, he also had Major Kira aboard as a prisoner. After leaving DS9 he proceeded into Cardassian space where he began attacking Cardassian vessels enroute to investigate rumours of a secret military build-up by the Obsidian Order in the Orias system. While the Order threatened to destroy the Defiant, Commander Sisko and Gul Skrain Dukat struck a deal which would return the Defiant to DS9 in exchange for Tom Riker and sensor data from the Orias system. (DS9 episode: "Defiant"). A few weeks later, the command staff of DS9 used the Defiant to travel to Earth for an annual symposium in San Francisco. Unfortunately, when Commander Sisko and Lieutenants' Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir stepped in the transporter, chroniton particles reacted with the Defiant's ablative armor, which resulted in the three officers being sent to the year 2024. Thankfully, they were later recovered. (DS9 episodes: "Past Tense, Parts I & II"). vessels at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula.]] A month later, Commander Sisko took the Defiant into the Gamma Quadrant against orders in order to retrieve Odo and Elim Garak from the combined Tal Shiar-Obsidian Order fleet that were planning to destroy the Founder's homeworld and execute them all. Unfortunately, it was a trap as the Founder's had moved homeworlds and a large Jem'Hadar fleet were waiting for them. The Defiant engaged several vessels before rescuing their comrades. (DS9 episode: "The Die is Cast"). The Defiant was assigned to investigate the threat of the Magellanic Hive after it destroyed and absorbed the Bajoran colony on Darane IV as part of a Grand Design, which involved dividing the hive into two units: one bound for Bajor, the other for Cardassia Prime. Although the Cardassian Third Fleet was able to destroy the hive headed to Cardassia at the cost of themselves, Bajor was defended by the Defiant and several small fighters. Realising they had no chance of defeating the hive, Commander Sisko attempted to negotiate with the leaders of the hive. Thankfully, a civil war broke out aboard the hive regarding the original interpretation of their Grand Design, and instead the hive made Darane III their new home. (DS9 novel: Objective: Bajor). Near the end of the year, the Defiant nearly sparked a war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi when a Changeling posed as Ambassador Krajensky and ordered newly promoted Captain Sisko to patrol the border following a supposed coup on Tzenketh. The Changeling managed to gain control of the Defiant's weapons, but was stopped and killed by Odo. (DS9 episode: "The Adversary"). 2372 '' from Klingon vessels.]] In early 2372, the Klingon Empire launched an invasion of the Cardassian Union believing that the recent coup and rise of the Detapa Council were the result of Changeling infiltrators. The Federation remained neutral in the conflict, but Gul Dukat pleaded with Captain Sisko to deliver the Detapa Council to safety, and Sisko took the Defiant to rendezvous with the ''Galor''-class warship, Prakesh. When the Defiant arrived at the rendezvous point they discovered that the Prakesh was under heavy fire from three Klingon Bird-of-Prey's and a ''Vor'cha''-class attack cruiser. The Defiant was able to quickly dispatch two of the Bird-of-Prey's, but had to drop its shields to beam the Prakesh survivors aboard. Taking heavy attack from the Vor'cha-class cruiser the ablative armor was at risk of failing, but Lieutenant Commander Worf recommended they locked a tractor beam on the Vor'cha to decrease their weapons efficiency. As a result the Defiant was able to escape back to DS9 with the Council. (DS9 episodes: "The Way of the Warrior"). .]] On stardate 49195.5, the Defiant was assigned to work with Trill scientist, Dr. Lenara Kahn and her team to test technology that would make it possible to create artificial wormholes. While the tests were provisionally successful, they were not able to create a stable wormhole. (DS9 episode: "Rejoined"). A few weeks later, the Defiant travelled into the Gamma Quadrant so that Quark could conduct trade negotiations with the Karemma. However, during the meeting the Defiant was forced into a gas giant's atmosphere following a Jem'Hadar where it was severely damaged and many of its crew badly injured. Fortunately, the Defiant was able to destroy the three Jem'Hadar attack ships and rescue the Karemma vessel. (DS9 episode: "Starship Down"). Shortly after, the Defiant traveled to Earth to aid Sisko in suppressing James Leyton's plot to seize control of Earth from the President Jaresh-Inyo. As the Defiant approached Earth it was attacked by the ''Excelsior''-class , commanded by Erika Benteen who had been led to believe that the Defiant's crew had been replaced by Changelings. Both starships were damaged but both stood down before either could be destroyed. (DS9 episode: "Paradise Lost"). 2373 The Defiant was one of the first ships to arrive in the Typhon sector to combat a Borg cube that was on course for Earth. Under Worf's command, the Defiant fought a running battle with the Borg, scoring a number of impressive hits on the cube's surface. ( ) The Defiant was still engaging the Borg on its approach to Earth some time later. Its shields had failed by this time and its weapons had been depleted. Worf had just ordered the Defiant to ram the cube when the . The Defiant's life support system began to fail, and its crew was beamed aboard the Enterprise. The Defiant survived the destruction of the cube and Jean-Luc Picard (who knew the grief of losing a ship, such as the and the ) took great pleasure in telling Worf the Defiant was salvageable. ( ) 2374 2375 ]] USS Defiant Personnel Command Crew * Commanding officer: ** Commander/Captain Benjamin Sisko (2371-2373, 2374-2375) ** Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2374) * First officer: Lieutenant Commander Worf (2372-2375) * Science officer: Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2371-2375) * Chief engineer: Chief Miles O'Brien (2371-2375) * Chief medical officer: Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir (2371-2375) * Conn officer: ** Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2371-2374) ** Ensign Nog (2375) * Security chief/tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington (2371-2372) ** Lieutenant Commander Worf (2372-2375) Other Personnel * Ensign Krissten Ricter (Nurse) * Fabian Stevens (Engineer) * Cregger Lor Mowlanish Dor Crixa Tel (Security officer) Assigned shuttles * Chaffee * Da Vinci Connections * Defiant (NCC-74205), USS Defiant (NCC-74205), USS